peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppaland
Peppaland is a country/island where Peppa Pig and her family and friends live. The country/island's capital is Peppaland City. It was founded in 1407. It is considered part of Europe by some users, which is west of Asia (where Osama Bin Opossum, the antagonist of Peppa Human Adventures was born and grew up in). Peppaland is home to many criminals such as pedophiles and child predators. Peppaland isn't the safest. In Eggs, it is called Peppia, and is in an unnamed continent similar to North America. In MatthewSmarter's fanon, it is in behind the UK and behind the River Island of Matthew. In KennyPhilenton16, it is in behind the UK and behind the Island of Sodor. Flag ScribbledEggs The flag is the UK flag, but with the United States flag on the top left. Peppadoom Survey In the Peppadoom Survey, Peppaland is listed as just Peppa, the first use of the word Peppa. Settlements Population *Whole: 328,364,000 #Peppaland City c (18,836,163) #Romanto (17,066,120) #Qralo (16,806,110) #Peppatown (15,966,122) #Neohipia (12,643,171) #Swyncoast (11,555,012) #New Pork (10,822,000) #Town: 8,365,829 #Suzy (6,237,888) #Ruffletown (6,236,394) #Marktown (6,232,525) #Parkermarl (3,100,037) #Pedroville (2,891,000) #Burming-on-Windshere (1,468,233) #Town (197,000) #Cody (182,531) #Varnia (999) #Rest of country (195,888,895) Square Miles #Swyncoast (7, 692, 337) #Romanto (5, 080, 991) #Suzy (812, 000) #Varnia (800, 000) #Cody (446, 000) #Peppatown (200, 000) #Neohipia (199, 999) #Qralo (101, 937) #Marktown (99, 601) #Peppaland City (6,490) #Parkermarl (1234) In Emily & Edmond Elephant’s fanon * Northpass (population: 10.8 million) * Peppatown (population: 10 million) * Romsey (population: 8.91 million) * Haling Cove (population: 5.27 million) * Bournemouth (population: 5.11 million) * Cesterfield (population: 4.77 million) * Stratham (population: 1.05 million) * Three Streams (population: 0.89 million) * Saxondale (population: 0.72 million) * Astrakane (population: 0.44 million) * Harmstead (population: 0.41 million) * Darkwell (population: 0.27 million) * Barncombe (population: 0.03 million) * Troutberk (population: 7,192) * King’s Watch (population: 1,992) * Dunwich (population: 631) Population history Peppaland has the same population as the United States of America. Peppa Gets Clappers Peppa can’t call her country Peppaland, ‘cause some stupid guy took it. Map Key Red = Swyncoast Magenta = Neohipia Blue = Peppatown Purple = Peppaland City Cyan = Cody Orange = Romanto Green = Varnia Yellow = Suzy Aqua Green = Parkermarl White = Qralo Brown = Marktown America Version Regional capitals (as per map) *New Hampshire: Suzy *Pennsylvania: Romanto *Michigan (Mainland): Cody *Michigan (Maritime): Wyndham *Arizona: Peppatown *California: Romsey *Massachusetts: Swyncoast *New York: Stratham *Grampian Peninsula: Haling Cove *North Carolina: Cesterfield *South Carolina: Qralo *Delaware: Bournemouth *Ohio: Northpass *West Virginia: Saxondale *Oregon: Three Streams *Wyoming: Varnia *Vermont: Parkermarl *Florida: Neohipia *Rhode Island: Cambria *Illinois: East Yorkshire *Washington: Plymouth *Lincoln: Wolverhampton *Alabama: Coventry *Iowa: Warwick *Wisconsin: Chichester *Nevada: Salford *Utah: London *Oklahoma: Port Talbot *Minnesota: Northampton *North Dakota: Edinburgh *South Dakota: Belfast *Colorado: Glasgow *Indiana: Birmingham *Maryland: Milton Keynes *Missouri: Lancashire *Idaho: Scunthorpe *Maine: Clitheroe *Georgia: Lightwater *Mississippi: Penistone *Kansas: Sussex *Connecticut: Bristol *Virginia: Manchester *New Jersey: Cardiff *Arkansas: Marylebone *Nebraska: Trafalgar *Montana: Euston *Kentucky: Swansea *Tennessee: Surrey *Texas: Melbourne Climate Due to (in STH223's fanon) Peppaland being in between where the Americas and Eurasia would normally be, Peppaland is generally as warm as the state of Florida in the US, about 67 degrees on average. Swyncoast is one of the cooler cities, with the coldest being Neohipia and the warmest being Suzy. Laws * It is illegal to poop your pants and die simultaneously. * Propose a suggestion about the "unlisted" laws to the Prime Minister, and he will lock you in prison for 10 years without warning. * Anybody who claims that something that is not against the law is illegal will be fined $900,001. * Parking at an unnaceptable location can risk you six months in jail. * It is illegal to snapping the fingers at Koraemon, for violators would have to fall into a tub of chemical waste. Usually, the person dies after falling into the tub. Koraemon then will cut the hands of a violator. * It may you get drunk, if you drink black wine, so they banned black wine in this country. * If you are stealing rare things, then it will arrest you for 4 years. * Anybody who eats, or selling, or killing, or promoting pork will be would have forced to fall into a tub of chemical waste. Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Peppa's home